wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Three Blasphemies
The Three Blasphemies are a group of powerful supervillains operating in Europe , possibly on par with S-class threats.He shifted his foot, and once again, the screens changed their focus, the rest of the data shifting to miniature windows and moving to the periphery of the viewing area. The focus at the center was on the class-S threats. The Endbringers were stable, all in a resting state. Secondary focuses. Not the kind of targets that Dragon checked on with any regularity. Quarantine areas were silent and still. Canberra was sealed off under a dome, Madison was surrounded by walls. An area of wilderness in Alaska was marked off, but had no physical barriers to wall people away. There were no apparent issues in the vicinity of the interdimensional portals. Sleeper was, as far as anyone could identify anything about the threat, dormant. The Three Blasphemies were active, but the damage was being managed by the European capes. - Excerpt from 26.x (Donation Interlude; Saint) Goals The Blasphemies were generally agreed to be in the service of a European country due to their political activities, but nobody could agree which one. Tattletale and Victoria Dallon speculate that the Shards engineered the Blasphemies' creation for some purpose of theirs. Appearance The Three Blasphemies are made up of three women with alabaster skin and white hair. They wear masks depicting ruby-lipped faces - a smile, a frown and a snarl - and flowing, white dresses. Abilities and Powers The Blasphemies are a result of multiple tinkers of different specializations simultaneously and independently constructing something nearly identical. Their coincidental construction is theorised to be some unknown plan or function of the Shards.“The Blasphemies, if you want to go international,” Tattletale supplied. ... “A group of tinkers get a spark of inspiration, dig up the resources and start building. Each one of them builds something almost perfectly identical. ... Here’s the thing. They’re each in a different country. A few thousand miles apart, in one case. ... No contact. They weren’t even very similar tinkers.” “Three coincidental builds. That to me says something about the agent’s network, the landscape we saw, interplay…” - Excerpt from Sundown 17.9 They are sentient enough to be negotiated with. They were able to survive against Eidolon's most powerful abilities.He’d dug deep while fighting Endbringers, while fighting Echidna, the Blasphemies, and other great threats, but it had been for something offensive. Something safe in its own way. - Excerpt from 27.x (Interlude, Eidolon)‏‎ Khepri noted that as long as one of 'furies' remained, the other two could be reconstituted, as part of their powers.I saw the trio of furies, on the fringes. Pale, and somehow not even remotely human. They reveled in chaos, and so long as one lived, the others would come back. Over and over. As allies, they’d be useful, as enemies, they could and would deliver the critical, crippling blow that spoiled all our efforts. - Excerpt from Speck 30.6 Khepri was unable to take control of the Three Blasphemies during Gold Morning, due to their inhuman nature. History Background There were meant to be 8, or possibly 10, but heroes were able to stop most of the tinkers from completing their work.“More than three. We think it was eight, but it could have been ten. They required specific materials to make. Once the first two showed up, the heroes started getting ahead of the tinkers. Two tinkers weren’t very experienced, one died around then, one got arrested. One made it past heroes to build the third. Five were foiled in their robbery attempts.” - Excerpt from Sundown 17.9 They have attacked political figures. They're widely viewed as being in league to one nation or another, a superweapon being utilized to give said nation a leg up, but nobody's been able to work out who, exactly.As stated, they've attacked political figures. They're widely viewed as being in league to one nation or another, a superweapon being utilized to give said nation a leg up, but nobody's been able to work out who, exactly. Anything further may have to wait until a Worm sequel. - Comment by Wildbow on Spacebattles At some point, the Three Blasphemies came to be under constant surveillance by Dragon. Post-Echidna The Three Blasphemies were unable to be reached by Cauldron and thus were not invited to the meeting that was arranged to talk about Khonsu. Doctor Mother mentioned this to the other people she invited to the meeting before saying that everyone would have a lot less problems if people like them could be reached.Ms. Alcott declined to join us,” the woman in the lab coat said. “As did Adalid, who wanted to be ready to defend his home in case the new Endbringer arrived there. The three blasphemies and Jack Slash were unreachable, but we would have far fewer problems if individuals like them could be reached so easily.” - Excerpt from Scarab 25.5 During the Timeskip, the Blasphemies killed the King and Queen of the Netherlands, resulting in their daughter Ariane - a ten-year-old parahuman - notionally taking control. This was the fourth intervention by the Blasphemies in the political sphere.► World News: Queen Ariane Beatrix Maintains the Throne The Kingdom of the Netherlands will remain in place, despite accusations and pressures across Europe. Following the death of the King and Queen at the hands of the Three Blasphemies, Ariane, then Princess of Orange, made it clear that she had powers. With the shift in governmental power into the hands of parahumans across Eurasia and Africa, concerns arose about the power the heiress apparent might wield. The Kingdom commented that the monarchy is a constitutional one, with little real power, and Ariane, at age ten, will be mentored by her aunt and uncle who will take on the role of King Regent and Queen Regent. The act marks the fourth intervention by the Blasphemies in the political sphere. The three women are- - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest threat ii p66 Post-Timeskip The Three Blasphemies became active some time later and were confronted by European capes that helped control the amount of damage they created. Gold Morning The Three Blasphemies later appeared during a Cauldron meeting to discuss Zion and how Cauldron planned to deal with him.The three blasphemies were standing at one booth, young women with masks depicting ruby-lipped faces, a smile, a frown, a snarl. Alabaster white skin, white hair, white flowing dresses. The frowning one held hands with the other two. They were silent, still, and their very presence seemed to be bothering the nearby Suits and Protectorate members. - Excerpt from Extinction 27.2 Khepri was unable to take control of the Three Blasphemies during Gold Morning.Take stock. Who didn’t I have? I didn’t have Contessa, who I couldn’t see. I didn’t have the Blasphemies, who hadn’t even registered to me because they weren’t human, even if they had powers, I didn’t have Sleeper and… - Excerpt from Speck 30.5 Ward The Three Blasphemies were operating separately of one another in the general Gimel-Europe area. Around the time of the raid on Teacher's complex, they started working together again.“Are they active?” I asked. “They were active but aimless, in our general Gimel-Europe area. Operating separately. Now they’re together again. As of the last week. Make of that what you will.” - Excerpt from Sundown 17.9 Site Navigation Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Villains Category:Entity Category:S-Class Threats